


Sparkles

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kids, Romance, Sparkles, awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you pop, you can't stop ... and glitters do get everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sparky Advent 2013

She loved watching him sleep, and her brain seemed to be aware of it. She always woke up minutes before he started to fumble around for the snooze button on his alarm clock.

He was tucked deep underneath their blankets, one arm on top draped over her upper body. They were always this close, ever since she returned, like he was never going to let her go ever again, which she was sure he really wasn’t. She could feel his every breath on her face, caressing her cheeks like a soft breeze. She was tempted to trace his features with the tip of her finger, but didn’t. Instead she enjoyed the moment just a little while longer. He would wake up soon though. He was already stirring a little and his tongue had already appeared to lick his lips in that subconscious manner of his, like his brain was telling him to prepare for his good morning kiss. A kiss he never missed, not one morning. He would quite literally come back for it, or find her in her office if she had gotten up long before him.

Her morning ritual was interrupted by familiar sounds outside of their bedroom door. There was a lot of shushing going on. She recognized at least two voices, which signaled their children were already wide awake, and had either gotten away from their appointed babysitters or had dragged the aforementioned babysitters with them. She listened and smiled at the hushed conversation taking place behind those doors. She wondered briefly what they were up to, but when a loud pop and a shriek followed she was up in an instant, bolting out of the bed and towards the door.

The sight that greeted her was spectacularly funny and spectacularly not funny all at once. She was unsure whether to laugh like Laura, or grumble annoyed like Kate, covered in teeny tiny sparkles. She bit her lip hard when she noticed her son was still holding the, now empty, box of glitters in his hands. He was glancing back and forth between the box and Kate. His little sister was no help in deciding the next best course of action, as she had already joined in Laura’s laughter.

“So _that_ ’s what you’re going to wear tonight then?”

If it were possible, Elizabeth could have sworn Kate’s face darkened even further at John’s remark. Her son had finally decided that keeping as much distance between him and the psychologist was the best course of action. He hurried to safety, into his father’s open arms.

“Teyla will be pleased.”

It took several awkward moments, in which Laura’s laughter had turned to hiccupping and their daughter was now rolling over the floor, covering herself in the sparkles that had fallen off Kate’s head and shoulders. Then she caught the first sign of a smile forming on Kate’s lips, soon followed by a chuckle. The motion caused more sparkles to fall down her shoulders, and before long the entire floor around her was covered in glitters. The sound of their laughter was going to raise a few eyebrows in the living area around their apartment. Knowing Laura though, the reason of their joy would soon be front page news in _The Atlantis Gazette_ , keeping everyone up to date on the daily adventures of Thomas and Caitlin Sheppard.


End file.
